The prior art for this field includes a shooter's rest for supporting the front end of a rifle or pistol while the shooter supports the other end of the firearm, examples being the cross-sticks type shooting rests shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,406,732 and 5,930,932. Another arrangement sometimes used for accurate shooting is to have a firearm supported on a sandbag placed on top of a table or other support.
There continues to be a need for a portable, i.e., lightweight, shooter's rest that facilitates high accuracy shooting in the field; a level of accuracy higher than that which can be attained by using the prior art crossed-sticks shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,406,732 and 5,930,932.